Colossus And The Snow Queen
by gunman
Summary: Colossus goes to find the runaway Queen Elsa and helps her see that love can overcome all fears and troubles. Lemon. Chapter updated: 1-6-15.


**_COLOSSUS AND THE SNOW QUEEN_**  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Frozen or their characters.

Summary: Colossus goes to find the runaway queen Elsa, and helps her realize that love is a wonderful thing. (Bad summary, I know) Lemon.

This is an alternate take on Peter's and Elsa's meeting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Piotr Rasputin continued to trudge up the snow-covered mountains of Arendelle, desperately searching for their runaway queen.

The young queen of Arendelle, Elsa, had runaway from the palace after her coronation, after an argument with her younger sister Anna had caused her to reveal her ice-powers, something that made her run away in fear and panic.

Piotr had been there for the coronation and the reception. He had been there for the argument between Anna and Elsa. And he had been there to witness her explosive display of power.

Now he understood why Professor Xavier had sent him to this place. Whether or not the young queen was a mutant didn't matter. She was a person with special abilities, and was terrified of them, which was apparent by her reactions to unleashing her powers.

Piotr had seen it before, and the effects that such incredible powers could have on a person as well as their environment. Already the summer of Arendelle had been replaced with the piercing cold of winter, no doubt caused by Elsa's inexperience in dealing with her powers. Piotr didn't know what kind of life Elsa had had when she was a child, but he knew he could help her come to terms with the (obviously) awesome powers she possessed.

So here he was, trudging relentlessly through the snow storm that seemed to be getting worse the higher he climbed the mountain. His supplies would long hold him as he continued to ascend.

He had left before Princess Anna had left to find her sister, but he wasn't hindered by the snowy weather like she had been.

Piotr was from Russia. He was used to this kind of harsh weather climate.

He had traveled all night and it was nearly dawn when he reached the peak of the mountain. When he arrived he paused when he saw a large and magnificent castle made of pure blue ice, rising up alongside the mountain side itself.

_She is even more powerful than I thought._ he thought as he suddenly heard a woman's voice.

She was singing. The song was so beautiful and powerful that it captured and held him tightly. He looked up and saw a figure step back into the ice palace. Piotr walked up the stairs made of ice that stretched across the ravine leading to the palace, and up to the large and ornate doors of ice. He gently pushed them open and walked in. Looking around he just gasped as he stared in awe and wonder at the sheer majesty of the ice palace.

_It would have taken a hundred men weeks to carve something this large and elaborate_. he thought as he looked around what he believed was the main lobby.

He suddenly heard a small gasp, and turned around to see the queen herself standing on the upper balcony of the palace looking down at him. There was a look of both shock and wonder on her beautiful face as she stared at her. Piotr couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful and shapely form that shimmered in her elegant and gorgeous silver and pale blue dress.

"Who... who are you?" Elsa asked with curiosity and paranoia in her voice.

"Forgive me for intruding, your majesty. I am Piotr Rasputin." Colossus introduced himself as he bowed to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have come to find you."

"Find me? Why? For what purpose?" she asked.

"To help you." he said simply.

Elsa bowed her head. "No. No one can help me. I... I came here to be alone. I... I don't want to hurt anyone, that's why I came here." she said with a sad voice.

"Your majesty, please, I can help you. I understand what you're going through."

"How can you possibly understand?"

"Because I am a lot like you." he said as he ascended the stairs that lead to the balcony she stood on.

"You are... like me? How?" she asked.

Once Piotr had reached the balcony, he took off his knapsack and set it down.

"You can make ice with your hands?"

"No. Though I do have a friend who can do something similar."

"Then how are you like me?" she asked.

Standing before her, Piotr's 6'6" muscular body towered over her delicate 5'10" frame. It was then that his flesh and blood body shifted into what Elsa could only determine was living steel. But what's more is that his height and mass seemed to increase to about a foot taller than he already had been. She gasped as she saw his transformation was complete.

"You... you are... how is this... I don't understand." she stuttered in shock.

Piotr thought it was cute the way she stuttered innocently.

"I am a mutant. A person born with unique and special powers. In my steel-form I am called Colossus." he explained.

"Born with... so, am I too, a mutant?"

"I do not know, your highness." Piotr said as he changed back into his human form.

Elsa wasn't sure what to think about this. Somehow she knew that he was being honest, and revealing that he had unique and special abilities like herself was a relief in some ways.

It meant that she was not completely alone.

"Are there others like you in the world?" she asked.

"Yes. Many, all from different countries around the world." he said.

"Really? Would you... tell me about them? These other countries?" she asked.

"Of course."

Piotr then spent the next couple hours telling the former queen about his life in Russia, where he had grown up on a farm along with his family. He told her about his life with The X-Men, and how they had been formed by Professor Charles Xavier to fight for peace between humans and mutants, against those that would wish to bring dominance over the other.

He told her about his teammates on the various incarnations of the X-Men team. He told her about Storm from Africa, Wolverine from Canada, Sunfire from Japan, Sunspot from Brazil, Banshee from Ireland, Nightcrawler from Austria, Psylocke from England, and the various other mutants most of whom came from America.

All the while she had been listening to his stories, Elsa found herself growing more and more at ease with the young man before her. He was strong and powerful, but he had a kind and honest soul. And she had to admit, he was very handsome.

"The cold does not seem to bother you, does it Piotr?" she asked.

"I was raised in Russia. At times, it can he very cold." he said to her. "But not to you."

"The cold never bothered me. It never has. Obviously because of my powers."

"Yes. But... you're scared, aren't you?"

"Does it show?"

"Yes. But you should not be. My mentor, Professor Xavier, taught me that in order to help other people, you must not be afraid of who and what you are." he said.

"I wish I had had something like that to help me. I... I was alone for most of my life."

"Tell me. Please." he said to her.

So, Elsa told him. About how when she and her sister Anna were younger, her powers had emerged and she used to create snow mounds and small winter storms inside the palace just so that the pair could play in them. Then one day, Elsa was playing with Anna and she accidentally struck her sister in the head with a beam of her ice powers. Anna was rendered unconscious, which lead to Elsa to be consumed by fear at what she had done. Her parents, also worried, took the pair to see the Trolls. The Grand Pabbie, the wisest and oldest of the Trolls, used his powers to heal Anna and altered her memories so as to help her. It was then that the Grand Pabbie told Elsa that while fear of her powers would bring about terrible things, that love could help and save her.

Of course she had been so scared after what happened to Anna, that she allowed it to consume her.

Since that day, her parents convinced Elsa to keep her powers a secret. To conceal and never feel. Elsa was kept in isolation for the rest of her life, never interacting with anyone, even her sister, for fear of hurting other people. Especially her sister.

"And after our parents died, I was naturally the next in line to be ruler of our kingdom."

"When did they die?"

"About three years ago."

"Did you and your sister ever reconcile?"

"No, we... we didn't. I was such a fool to keep all of this hidden from her. She had a right to know, but... I was still worried about how she would react. That I would hurt her. And now that my powers have been revealed to everyone, I..."

"I understand. I heard what they said about you at the reception. I've had people call me a monster as well."

"Monster? But... your transformation is..." she paused as a blush came across her cheeks. "...it's beautiful."

"And so are yours. I mean... look at what you've accomplished here." he said as he waved his hand at the ice palace that surrounded them.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, I... I never really knew what I was capable of, until I finally decided to let it all go. All the pain and fear and worry. All my hidden strife and inner turmoil. Of course now... I'm alone."

"But you're not alone." Piotr said as he reached out and gently took her hand. Elsa's cheeks were doing a very good impression of a tomato, and she couldn't even look the large man in the eyes. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her palms were slightly sweaty and her mouth was dry. Her voice appeared to have left her throat, and she knew that in her heart... that he was right.

She wasn't alone and she didn't want to be alone. For so long she had concealed and hidden her feelings away, as well as herself. And in doing so she had driven a wedge between herself and her sister. And while Anna could never understand, this man could.

Without thinking, going on an impulse, Elsa suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips against his own. Piotrs eyes shot wide open as he felt her cool mouth against his own. His hands reached up and gripped her pale and smooth shoulders, returning her kiss eagerly.

The pair pulled back after a minute, and Piotr felt a rush of cold air escape from his mouth.

"Wow." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." Elsa said with a smile.

"Was that your first kiss?" Colossus asked curiously.

"It was." she said. "Was it bad?"

"No, I... I've just never kissed a queen before." he replied.

The pair laughed a little at the slight awkwardness of their kiss.

"I... I have been holding myself back for so long... concealing and not feeling. I'm tired of it. I want to experience all life has to offer. I want to taste it more." she said with a longing look at Piotr.

"I... like you too, Queen Elsa." he said softly as he stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Just Elsa, please." she said with a soft smile as Piotr wrapped her arm around her slim and shapely waist. She is taken back by his forwardness… but excited at the same time.

"I've never met anyone like you before." he whispered to her, his face very close to hers.

"And I wish I'd met someone like you... a long time ago." she said to him as she wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and brought her lips to his.

She moaned into his mouth as her arms held tightly to his neck. His tongue traced the edges of her mouth, as if asking for entrance. Elsa, a little surprised, opened her mouth and felt his tongue reach into her own and caress her own. She felt both warmth and moisture enter and dance with her own tongue, even as her mind started to get a little light-headed. She pulled back and stared into his dark blue spheres.

"You've kissed like that before." she said with a heavy breath.

"I've had experience." he said to her.

"Would you... show me more?" she asked.

He smiled as he gave her a brief kiss on her lips, even as he scooped her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Piotr easily walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Just want to get you comfortable, milady." he smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir." she smiled.

Elsa felt her back lay down against the soft silk and wool insulation of the large sleeping bag as Piotr moved next to her, taking her into his arms and pulling her close to him.

"Please be gentle with me. I've... never been with a man before." she said softly to him.

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." she said as he nuzzled her nose with is own.

"I would like to just lay here, with you, but... my heart is beating so fast. Maybe we are moving fast, but..." she trailed off as she looked him in the eye.

"I want your first time to be special, Elsa." he said with absolute seriousness.

"Do you like me?" she whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yes."

"Do you... love me?" she asked, half-pleading to him.

"I... do." he said, his voice and emotions caving as he caressed her beautiful and delicate face.

Elsa swallowed down the lump in her throat and lunged at him kissing him with as much passion as she had, which surprised even her. He broke away from her only long enough to remove his jacket and shirt and then his pants.

Elsa was practically glowing as she saw his muscular and athletic body. His white boxer shorts however could not hide the bulge that was contained within, straining to break out. Elsa had of course read about such things. However, those materials were only made available to her for the purposes of child-bearing, not for any pleasurable purposes.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, even as she waved her hand and caused her dress to vanished from her shapely body.

Piotr was stunned. Her dress had been made of ice?

"Your dress is made of ice?" he asked, staring at her shapely and buxom body, her D-cup sized breasts, her pale and flawless skin, and her long luscious legs. "I knew you were powerful, but..."

"I created it the same time I created this palace." she said to him.

Elsa suddenly felt very self-conscious, her hands covering up her breasts and lower groin region.

"Am I... do you like what you see?" she asked.

"Yes. Elsa, don't be ashamed of yourself. You're beautiful. Gorgeous. Flawless. Perfect."

"So are you, my Colossus." she smiled as the pair were soon wrapped up in each others arms, making out with fervent desire once again.

Elsa gasped and moaned as she felt Piotr's hands roaming over her body, trailing down her back all the way to her shapely rear, her breasts pressed up against his muscular chest, her sensitive flesh tingling with excitement and arousal. She gasped as she felt something rubbing up against moist womanhood and she pulled back from the much larger man to see his appropriately sized organ touching her inner thighs.

Now, Elsa had never seen a males manhood before, so she was naturally curious, and a little frightened.

_That... is supposed to fit inside... me?_ she thought with some degree of fear.

"Elsa?" Piotr asked as he stared at her.

"Piotr... will you... fit... inside me?" she asked.

"I can... if I can properly prepare you." he assured her.

Elsa lays herself flat on the sleeping bag as Piotr moved down her body, kissing her flat stomach as her legs parted wide for him. Slowly and gently he trails his fingers over lower lips, parting them as he slipped his tongue into her body. The second that his tongue touched her clit, Elsa let out a sharp gasp. Pleasure, unlike anything she had ever, in her entire life, known, blasted through her body like a lightning bolt ripping across the sky. Her entire body more alive than ever before, and shuddered as if she had already come. He smiled when he saw that her body was now gushing with liquid.

He thanked his past lovers for teaching him these techniques.

He moved up until he was looming over her slim and shapely body.

"Do you want me to continue, Elsa?" Colossus whispers into her ear sweetly.

"Y-yes." She moans out as she reaches up to caress his firm chest. She stares into his eyes, seeing only concern and love reflected back at her. She grabs both sides of his face and kisses him greedily. "Take me, please. Make love to me now."

"As you wish, my queen." Piotr kissed her lips full-on with passion as he positioned himself between her, his knees moving up under her as he gripped her shapely hips tightly.

His past lovers had always been smaller than him, so he knew how to be gentle with Elsa.

He held her firmly, but not hard, as his manhood touched the core of her fully moistened womanhood, and then pushed slowly into her, inch by inch, until he was at his limit. Elsa gasped and shrieked with each inch he thrust into her, even as he pierced her hymen and claimed her virginity. Pain and pleasure coursed through her as she gripped the back of his neck with her hands, her shapely legs doing her best to wrap around his waist. She wanted this, she wanted him, and despite the pain she would not let him go.

Maybe it was fear that was motivating her to keep going, fear of losing this man, fear of being alone once more. And she hated that feeling. She pushed the thoughts from her mind even as she felt him fill her up, half way before pulling back and then thrusting in again. Piotr felt his body energized once more, even as he pushed deep into her tight body, doing his best not to hurt her as she cried out in both pain and ecstasy.

Elsa's pain eventually vanished and she pulled herself against Piotrs body as if she had static cling. The Russian mutant kept a slow pace as he thrust into this beautiful and sexy woman over and over until his full length was inside her.

"OH! PIOTR!" Elsa cried out as she kissed him once again, her tongue wrestling with his as he held her close to him.

Piotr rolled them both over, to where Elsa was now on top of him. She pulled from his, sitting atop her lover and moving her hips back and forth against his raging manhood, enjoying the feeling of it sliding in and out of her tight inner walls. While Elsa had never done anything like this before, she felt as if it was right. Her pleasure and passion seemed to be guiding her to do this, her body lost to the sheer joy she was feeling.

He looked down at their joined bodies, seeing red blood of her broken maidenhead running over his thighs, and hers as well. He grips her hips to hold her in place, her body gyrating and flexing in a wild erotic dance that was only turning Piotr on even more. Her pale-blond hair was thrashing about, from side to side, even as her breasts bounced up and down, holding his focus and reminding him just how sexy this woman really was. His hands reached up from her hips and cupped her bouncing breasts, enjoying the soft and silky feel of her bosom. Elsa seemed to moan sexily at his feeling her chest.

Piotr eventually forced himself up and onto his knees, holding the breath-taking beauty up with only his hands as he continued to thrust into his incredibly provocative lover. His hands caressed and fondled her shapely rear end even as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, intent on savoring every moment of their joining.

The lovers lost track of time as they came over and over again, spilling their essence onto the sleeping bag, proof of their love and passion.

"PIOTR/ELSA!" they cried out in unison, their bodies reverberating with the last orgasm of their coupling.

Piotr held his beauteous ice queen in his arms as he pulled the flap of the sleeping back over their naked bodies, the pair cuddling together in the afterglow.

"Oh, Piotr. That was amazing. I... I love you." Elsa whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too, my queen." Piotr whispered back to her.

But as Elsa drifted off to sleep, Piotr mind was still awake.

He had just made love to the queen of Arendelle, he had told her that he loved her. And while he did love her, like he had loved his past lovers, he wondered just what kind of future they would have together.

There were still people in the Arendelle who would be wondering just what had happened to their queen. Where she was and what she was doing. Her sister Anna was still searching for her even now. Elsa's magical snow storm had covered the mountain in her snow and ice, which had been out of fear from what she was. But now that fear had been replaced with love and understanding. A love that had melted the snow and ice that had covered Arendelle, though no one had known that.

But it did not matter to them at the moment. Elsa was happy to have someone to love her, to understand her. Piotr just stared at the beautiful woman, even as he gently stroked her hair, which caused her to moan softly as she nuzzled his chest with her cheek. Piotr swore then and there that he would never let anything bad happen to her. He would protect her and love her as best he could, no matter the consequences.

Anna eventually reached the ice palace, with the aid of ice harvester and mountain man Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, and Anna's and Elsa's childhood snowman brought to life, Olaf.

The little snow man lead the trio to the ice palace where they were introduced to Piotr, who revealed that he also had special powers like Elsa did.

It took some convincing but Anna managed to get Elsa to come back to the castle of Arendelle.

When they got back to Arendelle, they were immediately attacked by the Duke of Weselton and his men, and then by Prince Hans who had tried to take control of the small kingdom in Elsa's and Anna's absence. While Piotrs brute strength and steel hard skin protected Elsa, Anna was nearly killed by Hans attempt to kill her sister. Elsa, in a panicked-induced rage, froze Hans from his feet to his neck, but didn't kill him.

The people of Arendelle saw the sacrifice that Anna was willing to make for her older sister, and realized that you wouldn't do that for a 'monster' as the Duke stated. Hans sword had pierced Anna's shoulder, but she would live and make a full recovery.

Hans was sent back to his 12 brothers in the Southern Isles, while the Duke and his men were sent back to Weselton. All trade agreements and diplomatic relations were cut off with them, and Arendelle was given it's queen back.

Elsa and Piotr soon married, and Elsa eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The pair would eventually have two more children (a boy and a second girl) who would be blessed with incredible powers as well. Powers that they would use to protect Arendelle and it's people from anyone who would try to hurt them.

Piotr became the Queen's consort, as well as made the 'unofficial' defender of the small kingdom. Their closest allies were, of course, the X-Men.

Elsa was also surprised to learn that Anna and Kristoff had begun showing feelings for each other, even before she had located her and Piotr. What's more is that she approved more of Kristoff than she did of Hans. At least she had gotten to know Kristoff before making any kinds of plans to marry him. Elsa approved of Kristoff, for he was a lot like Piotr: hard-working, rugged, honest, compassionate towards others, courageous, and loyal to a fault. To that end, Kristoff was made the official ice-master and deliverer of Arendelle. He was even given a new sleigh for Sven to pull.

And in order to keep Olaf from melting, Elsa gave him his own snow flurry to keep him frozen.

Anna and Kris married a couple months after Elsa and Piotr, and was given a new house on the edge of the town. They eventually had a baby girl themselves.

And they live happily ever after.


End file.
